Después de todo es un secreto
by Camuli
Summary: Summary: ¿Y si en vez de haber solo quedado dos Uchiha? ¿Quedaron tres? Un pasado, un secreto, un amigo, una muerte de un ser querido. Una niña dulce y tierna, pasando solo a odio y tristeza. Un niño calculable, pasando a ser un ninja frío y sádico. El ar


_**Summary**_**: ¿Y si en vez de haber solo quedado dos Uchiha? ¿Quedaron tres? Un pasado, un secreto, un amigo, una muerte de un ser querido. Una niña dulce y tierna, pasando solo a odio y tristeza. Un niño calculable, pasando a ser un ninja frío y sádico. El arruina su vida y ella se siente sola en el mundo, aseando solamente la venganza de su ser querido. ItaMizu.**

**Mizuki**: Personaje inventado por mí. No hay datos por ahora de ella, se sabrán en los próximos capítulos.

_Blablabla_ – Cuando un personaje piensa. (**A veces lo pondré cuando un personaje sueña**)

Blablabla –cuando un personaje habla.

(N/A) –Notas de la Autora.

_**Advertencias**_: Si, si. Contiene Lemon. No lo niego. Pero MÁS adelante :)jeje…

_**Aclaraciones**_: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Notas**_: Es un ItaMizu, contiene Lemon (Para no menores de 13 años jejeje)

_**Sugerencias**_: Poner Reviews como buenas personas que son xD

"**Después de todo es un secreto****"**

_Capítulo 1: _Pesadillas del Pasado.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los haz hecho? –preguntó ella._

_Por el bien de todos__**…-**__dijo él. _

_¿Acaso destruirlos a todos es por su bien? –preguntó ella, llorando._

_No lo entiendes__**…-**__dijo nuevamente él, quien estaba de espaldas._

_¿ENTENDER QUE?-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, casi ahogada por su llanto- pensé que eras mi amigo…-dijo en un hilito de voz. _

_Y lo soy__**…**__-Y así desapareció en aquella fría noche. Dejándola llorando y confundida. Viendo a aquel diminuto cuerpo tirado…en un charco de sangre…a su lado y con los ojos abiertos._

Desperté. Mi respiración se agitaba y un líquido caliente caía desde mi cabeza. Acababa de tener una pesadilla, una pesadilla que fue hace 5 años atrás…

Me volví a acostar, tenía frío. Vi que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta, entonces me levanté para cerrarla pero al acercarme a ella sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

_Kuso…que mal presagio tengo…-_Pensó ella, para luego cerrar a aquella ventana. Quien desde afuera entraba un aire impresionante.

Caminó hacia su cama, tiro las sábanas y se acostó. Era invierno. Tan solo en tres días se cumplirían 6 años desde aquella masacre.

_¿Qué haré? El muy idiota de Sarutobi no me dio misiones y eso me saca de quicio… Como el viejo no me las de, me conocerá más de lo que me conoce…-_Pensó nuevamente.

Le fascinaban las misiones. Era su vida. Y sin ellas, no la tenía. Pues el viejo Sarutobi muchas veces no le daba misiones, ya que también había más ninjas en Konoha quienes debían también tenerlas.

La chica bufó enojada, miró su reloj.

_4:05 de la mañana…que aburrido…-_pensó. Se dio vuelta, para encarar nuevamente al techo.- _Quizás…podría entrenarlo…o…acompañarlos en sus misiones…o…ir con el equipo 9…hay no sé…Lo que sí, quiero tener acción- _Miraba aquel símbolo molesto de su techo. Solo hacía que miles de recuerdos vengan en su cabeza- _Que difícil es olvidar el pasado…Difícil más olvidar a una persona…-_Una imagen vino a su cabeza, pero luego sacudió en un gesto de decir "no" y miró hacia la ventana.

La noche oscura, sin estrellas. Solo con algunas nubes tapando la luna, ella tan redonda y gris. Con aquel brillo que la caracterizaba, si…ella…Testigo de todos los actos que suceden en la noche, un testigo silencioso. Mira y no habla, el único testigo de aquella "noche" perturbadora. Era como aquel día, sin estrellas. Solo nubes y ella, la Luna.

_De seguro me vendrá a molestar a que lo entrene…-_Pensó. Hizo una sonrisa pequeñita- _Pero me gusta entrenar con "él"- _Y así, cerró sus ojos. Hasta solo sentir su respiración tan…tranquila, como si se tratará de un bebé durmiendo. Un momento único. Pero para ella a veces no era un momento tranquilo, pues hasta en sus sueños a veces la atormentaban.

Una chica de alto poder, inteligencia, orgullosa y la mejor ninja en el momento. Aunque siempre lo fue. Pero… "_Después de todo es un secreto_"

Él un chico también de alto poder, un frío y sádico chico. Marcaba con un exitoso futuro. _Error_, no fue así.

Ella, con una vida normal. Bueno casi. Pero tenía todo lo que quería y así era feliz.

El, lo tenía todo. Muchos lo admiraban y adoraban, muchos querían igualarlo.

Ella, jamás mostró sus poderes. Y no era muy querida en el clan, decían que era un desperdicio de mujer. Pero había dos personas que no la veían así.

_Jamás te dejaré que te toquen. Eres especial para mí y mi única familia…-dijo ella_

_Te quiero…-dijo él y la abrazó. Ella se sorprendió. No sabía que hacer. Entonces, él sintió como era envuelto también por unos brazos._

_No quiero que nadie más muera...se que…una parte de mi moriría. –dijo ella. Empezó a temblar, lo quería demasiado como para perderlo._

_Sintió como esos brazos que la rodeaban se desenvolvieron de ella._

_¡Jamás sucederá eso! Además soy fuerte y nada ni nadie me ganará –dijo él con unos brillos en esos ojos, siempre tan confiado._

_Eres un crío muy confiado…hay personas más fuertes que tú –dijo ella.- la vida no es tan fácil- miró el cielo, estaba cubierto de nubes y ni un rastro de los rayos del sol- a veces, no todo sale como uno quiere…-bajo su vista hacia él, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- Eres un niño que vive de fantasías, cuando crezcas te darás cuenta que lo que dije es verdad. Los niños piensan que todo es fácil, pero no es así. Lo sé…porque yo era como tú. –Y dicho esto gotitas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo. _

_Hmp –dijo él nomás. _

_En la vida hay momentos tristes. Heridas, tanto físicas como psicológicamente. Como muertes de personas que quieres demasiado –una imagen paso por la cabeza de ella, era de un hombre y una mujer. En el medio se veía a una niñita de 5 años, sonriendo y con las manos en cada mejilla.- Momentos felices... Momentos de decisiones… Momentos mágicos…hay tantos momentos…pero en la vida de un niño para ellos es todo el fondo de color rosa. Pero para alguien como yo. No. –y dicho esto se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia un punto vacío, poso su mano en un árbol y giró un poco la cabeza para mirar un poco hacia atrás- Es por eso, que para ti quiero lo mejor. No quiero que sufras, quiero que ese color de fondo rosa siga…allí pendiente…conservando aquella inocencia que tienes y que yo la perdí. Que tu vida no sea tan dura como la mía –apretó su mano hacia el árbol- que tengas amigos, que sepas que tu familia te ama, que tus conocidos te adoren y apreciasen tu forma de ser y no por lo que tienes, que sepas diferenciar el mal y el bien._

_Dicho esto desapareció y en él quedó una confusión que no entendía. _

Otra vez, ¿Es que acaso se convirtió en la **"Reina de las Pesadillas"**? Al parecer, si. Siempre que intentaba dormir, un recuerdo soñaba y eso era molesto. Miró su reloj otraaaaa vez.

_7:39 de la mañana…- _¿Tanto así duraba un sueño? ¿O era idea suya? Tres golpes se hicieron presentes- _Kuso ¿Quién será? ¿Y…a esta hora?- _Pensó. Era raro que alguien viniera a esa hora, encima hacia días que nadie la visitaba. Tres golpes más, lo mejor es que eran más fuertes- ¡HAY VA! –gritó enojada, odiaba que le molestarán así y a esa hora. Necesitaba descansar para levantarse activa.

Abrió la puerta y…

¿Sasuke? –preguntó ella.

Me encontraba en el bosque, si. Entrenaba con Sasuke. Si, si. A ese chico me refiero. Sasuke Uchiha.

Todos dicen que es un mal criado. Yo no lo veo así. Sufrió, sufrió y sufrió.

Crecer y tener a tus padres al lado, un hermano. Una familia. Una excelente vida. Para luego ser derrumbada por tu hermano mayor. Si, ese asesino de clase S. Uchiha Itachi.

Siempre apoyé a Sasuke, él sufrió igual que yo. Y aún sufre. Lo veo en sus ojos.

Sasuke, al igual que ella, también veía en sus ojos tristeza. Él también la apoyaba. Ambos se apoyaban.

Sasuke tiró 5 kunais.

Ella esquivo esos kunais.

"_¿Acaso una persona puede sufrir igual que otra? ¿Acaso una persona puede ser igual que otra? No físicamente, sino su dolor. El mismo dolor, la misma venganza, mismas pérdidas." _–pensó ella.

Sasuke hizo un Sofū Shasen no Tachi, el cual ella percibió muy rápido. Pero después de minutos se veía a Sasuke movilizado con éste ataque y ella haciendo el ataque.

"_Mierda_…" –pensó él.

Al igual que Sasuke, "_él_" también caía en esa trampa.

_¡No entiendo porque siempre caigo en esta tonta técnica!- dijo él, enojado- ¿Cómo haces para que tú estés en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo? –preguntó_

_Ah, ah –dijo haciendo un "no" con su dedo- se puede descubrir eso, pero solo se necesita que estés concentrado en la b-a-t-a-l-l-a –deletreó ella_

_¡Pero es que siempre estoy concentrado! –Puso cara de pensativo-Cuando hago la técnica, a los dos segundos tú estás en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo ¬¬._

_Jeje… -dijo ella_

_¡No se vale! –dijo el_

_Para mí todo se vale –dijo ella, muy contenta._

_Eso se llama "trampa" –dijo él. Si algo que ella odiaba era hacer trampa._

_CRIO!!! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? SI ALGO QUE YO ODIO ES ESO, HACER T-R-A-M-P-A! –dijo ella furiosa. De repente alguien aparece._

_Tenemos una misión –dijo el recién llegado. Ella lo miro a "él", con el ceño fruncido y desapareció con el recién llegado._

Ella sacudió la cabeza y siguió atenta en el entrenamiento. Pero notó algo.

"_Kuso…no es él"_ –se deshizo del Jutsu y sintió como un filo se colaba en su cuello.

Perdiste…-susurró Sasuke en su oído. Ella solo sonrió. Pero no cualquier sonrisa, no de esas perversas o cariñosas. Una de maldad.

Atrás de Sasuke apareció un clon de ella, tomó el "shuriken" que tenía él y lo tiró.

"_Que velocidad_…"-pensó sorprendido él. Pero Sasuke tomo otro kunai y se lo lanzó, pero vio que ella no estaba ya.

_Siempre hay que estar demasiado atento en las batallas, quien sabe que puede hacer el enemigo –dijo ella.- Siempre que yo tengo una batalla, examino el lugar y luego dejo que mi adversario tomé el paso. Así inspeccionar sus ataques –dijo _

_Buuuu –dijo él- debes usar tus golpes, patadas, gen…-pero no siguió, ya que ella lo interrumpió._

_Si atacas directamente, es como que le estarás dando la oportunidad a tu adversario. El reaccionará rápido y te atacará. Resultado: Te patearon el trasero. –dijo ella_

Sacudió su cabeza otra vez y siguió prestando atención en el entrenamiento. Miró como Sasuke la buscaba con la vista, pero, nada.

En su mano unas chispas de electricidad aparecían, chispeaban muy poco. Chocaban con sus otros dedos. 

Poso una mano en el tronco del árbol y electricidad emano.

¡VAMOS, SAL DE AHÍ…MIZUKI!- gritó Sasuke. Pero en eso, Sasuke sintió como sus pies enredaban de algo celeste con algunas franjas blancas -¿¡_Electricidad!_? –pensó Sasuke. Quien estaba alterado, conocía ese poder.

Mizuki, quien estaba detrás de árbol, miraba el acto.

¡MIZUKI, SACAME ESTO!- la electricidad se formaban en serpientes, que subían hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke. Rodeándolo por completo. Mizuki suspiró, al ver que el cuerpo de Sasuke cayó. Deshizo el sello y el cuerpo de Sasuke se encontraba inconsciente. Las serpientes desaparecieron.

_¿Qué harás si un día pasa algo? –preguntó él_

_No lo sé –dijo ella- ocultaría mi vida…mi pasado…cuidaría de las personas que más quiero y les enseñaría que no es buena la maldad._

_Estaban acostados en el césped, viendo el cielo. Viendo como aquellas cosas blancas se movían. El viento soplaba, el cual hacia mover los árboles y el césped._

_¿Tú que harás? –preguntó ella._

_También, no lo sé. Quizás me aferré bajo una sombra por el resto de mi vida…Oye…-dijo él. Para llamar su atención_

_¿Hm? –dijo ella. Como diciendo ¿qué? _

_Cuídalo, por favor –Ella se sorprendió, entendía eso._

_¿Por qué? –preguntó haciéndose la desentendida._

_Es aún un niño…necesita de cuidado mayor. Y ese cuidado mayor, eres tú. Llegará el día que no esté jamás y él necesitará de protección –dijo él. Ella lo entendía, pero lo que no entendía era porque decía eso de "Llegará el día que no esté"…como diciendo que algo sucederá y jamás se verán._

Mizuki posó su mano en la frente de Sasuke y mandó un chakra…No cualquiera, uno rojo. Esperen ¿Rojo? Chakra… ¿Rojo?

Sasuke despertó, pero cuando miró a su alrededor. Mizuki no estaba ya.

_Siempre hace lo mismo_…-pensó él.

**Bueno, bueno. Hasta acá llegó. Por favor dejen Reviews y opinar que tal. **

_Parte del Próximo Capítulo: _

_Una imagen pasó por su cabeza_

_¿Qué sucede Mizuki- chan? _


End file.
